First Date
by LaynaPanda
Summary: AU: It wasn't that typical romantic dinner date, it was a normal it-just-happened-to-become-a-date date. And Lucy couldn't ask for anything better.—Personal experience.


**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm feeling so down right now! I just remembered this guy I had feelings for and it appeared he liked me back but now we're like, banned from seeing each other! It was couple of weeks ago when the ban started but every moment I was with him—I was smiling. ALL. THE. TIME.  
This was when my boyfriend and I broke up for some reasons... and the guy is my cousin's step-cousin so, to make things more awkward, we liked each other! Ahaha! We texted and he said a couple of sweet things—maybe a lot to make me smile and squeal?—and we actually went on a small date (Not sure if it was a date since it was an accident... but we were alone!) so I decided to tell the tale of my first date with Natsu and Lucy!

Cause who ever forgets their first date? Especially if it was a stupid reason like this?! XD  
Hahaha, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Awe, Wendy, why are you mad?" Lucy asked as she tried talking to the small blue-haired girl but all Lucy got was silence. Wendy was mad at her _and_ her step-cousin Natsu for leaving her out of everything. They have been having fun couple of minutes ago but it all ended when Natsu and Lucy hid from Wendy in an attempt to play hide and seek but Wendy took it the wrong way and stormed off.

Now, Lucy was here crouching by the couch where her little cousin was obviously mad at her and Natsu, trying to see why she was so angry.

"Wendy, you can't ignore me forever," Lucy said but Wendy didn't even look at her. The blonde frowned and sighed, staring at her until she got an idea.

A mischievous smile came on her lips as she poked her side, the blue-haired girl squealing in surprise.

Lucy continued to do it as she squealed and screamed at her to stop, Wendy finally grabbing a pillow to throw it at Lucy's face. Lucy sighed as she put the pillow next to her on the ground, looking at her flushed cousin. "Wendy! Please, I'm sorry!"

Even though she apologized, she didn't say or move.

Lucy sighed and stood up, frowning at her cousin's behavior. What can she do to make her speak to her again? The blonde went towards the stairway as she went downstairs, coming down to see Natsu sitting on a chair playing with his phone. He looked up once he realized that Lucy came back down.

"So, what happened?"

"She's angry about something... I'm not even sure. Why don't you go apologize to her?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who suggested hiding from her!"

Natsu sighed and he stood up, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Fine, okay." He shrugged and started to go back up the stairs, Lucy following. Once they got upstairs, they noticed that Wendy was still in the same spot she was in when Lucy was trying to get her to talk to her.

Natsu and Lucy went on over to her as Lucy sat down and Natsu crouched down next to her, looking at the young girl. "Hey buddy—what's wrong?" He waited as silence approached them, Lucy staring at Wendy to see if she gave any reaction but didn't. Natsu tried again, but this time, poking her on the arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. Now will you come play with us?"

Wendy stilled stayed quiet making Natsu look up at Lucy for help, the blonde shrugging.

"Come on, Wendy. Natsu's apologizing—at least say something."

Wendy continued to ignoring the two and Natsu gave up, standing up to go downstairs again. Lucy frowned as Natsu left and Wendy stayed, watching the blue-haired girl stare at her phone screen.

After another moment of silence, Lucy's phone rang making her pull the cell phone out of her pockets—noticing it was Natsu who had texted her.

_Let's go outside._

Lucy stared at it for a moment before turning to look at Wendy. "Hey Wendy, let's go outside. Natsu suggested it," Wendy continued to ignore her and Lucy sighed, coming down to crouch next to her.

"Come on... I heard that Natsu had a park in his neighborhood along with swings! I know how much you love swings, Wendy."

"..S—swings?"

"Ah! You talked!" Lucy shouted in victory but groaned when Wendy blushed and went back to ignoring her. Lucy sighed and grabbed Wendy's arm, smiling. "Come on, let's go to the park."

"But... It's dark outside."

"It's only 9PM. Anyways, you have Natsu and I there with you." Wendy pouted as she thought about it, Lucy turning to go back downstairs to inform Natsu that they were going out. Once they came back, they noticed Wendy was gone. "What the... where'd she go?"

"I think I know," Lucy said as she opened the bathroom door, looking to see Wendy sitting on the corner of the bathroom. Lucy blinked and started to laugh as her cousin laughed with her, Lucy coming forward to grab her arm. "Come on Wendy, Natsu agreed to go."

"Okay..."

"Alright then, let's go."

The three of them started to put their shoes on as they exited the place, Natsu making a face of disgust as he saw all the night bugs out—flying everywhere. Lucy squealed when one came flying to her, jumping away.

"Come on guys—if we make it to the other side, there won't be anymore." Natsu pointed towards the other sidewalk, Lucy and Wendy nodding.

Once they made it there, Lucy was shivering in disgust as Natsu sighed, Wendy silently staring at the insects that were flying everywhere. "Come on Wendy, smile! You get to ride swings and everything!"

"Swings? We don't have swings in our par—oof!" Natsu held his gut as Lucy elbowed him, Wendy's eyes widening. "You don't have swings?"

"No..."

"Natsu!"

Wendy pouted as she grabbed Natsu's snapback that was placed on top of his pink head, placing it on hers before turning around and walking back towards the house. The two teens watched as she disappeared, Lucy sighing in depression. "Come on, we can just go by ourselves."

"Yeah, but... I feel bad."

"No need to—we can go buy her something from Wal-Mart or something." Natsu shrugged making Lucy's eyes widen. "That's right! You have a Wal-Mart here, right?" Natsu nodded and Lucy smiled, nodding right back. "Alright—we can go there."

"Sure."

The two started to walk to Wal-Mart in the bug filled dark streets, the two of them laughing and talking the whole way there. Lucy expected it to be awkward since she was alone with a guy who she didn't know well but it wasn't! The two talked the whole way there—never a silence or any awkward situations made.

When they made it there, Lucy was first to be awed. The place was huge! Bigger than any other Wal-mart she has made. She truly was amazed.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to tour this place first!"

"Why?"

"Because it's huge! Come on," Lucy smiled widely as she started to walk out, Natsu following her retreating figure. The two started to walk around the huge place as Lucy was in complete awe, Natsu being used to it since he came here so often.

Once they made it past the fishing section, the toy section came in view.

Lucy's eyes widen as she grabbed a hoola hoop, smiling widely at the boy in front of her. "Can you hoola hoop?" She asked as she got in the middle of the hoop, placing it on her hip. Natsu smirked at her as he grabbed one from the rack, putting it by his hip. The two started to move their hips until Natsu's fell down, the pink-haired male frowning. "This hoop is heavy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, try." Natsu handed her the hoop as they traded, Lucy jumping over it to make it go around her hips. But before she did a while circle, it fell to the ground. "This is heavy..."

"Told you!"

"Oh, whatever."

Suddenly Lucy gasped, coming closer to see a tricycle. "Oh my god—they're so cute!"

Natsu turned to look at what she thought was cute and smirked when he realized what it was. "Want to ride it?"

"Are we allowed to?" Lucy asked as she looked around to see if anyone was looking. Nobody was and she turned back to see Natsu grabbing on and trying to fit into one. "This is so small!"

Lucy grabbed another one that was next to it and tried sitting down, her long legs and tall body structure making it hard for her to even reach the peddles. The two laughed as they got off it, finding it a bit silly they both tried making it down the aisle without both of them wheezing and cursing.

Now that they were done touring the place, they ended up in a McDonalds, wanting to buy some food for the way and some for Wendy.

Once they were done—they were on their way with a bag full of large fries and a small McFlurry, a night full of flying insects and squeals.

Lucy had to admit—it was the best first date she could ever have gone to.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, yeah. This—yes. THIS IS IT GUYS. This is the exact thing that has happened to me so I decided to share it—NALU STYLE! Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to leave a lovely review!

Also, I now have a Facebook page now since I want to give you guys updates and news from her because replying to all these PM's on Fanfiction is tiring since I'm not on it all the time! So, like away and I'll give you guys updates to everything!

**Facebook: Kimmykim64**

**Facebook page: NatsuLucyftw**


End file.
